politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Pantheon
'Olympic Court' The government of Pantheon will be comprised a Titan, four Olympians and their assistants. The Titan and the 4 Olympians make up The Olympic Court. The Olympic Court is the ruling body of Pantheon, and they control the direction of the alliance and vote on proposed Treaties, Charter Amendments, War or Peace declarations. Titan - Is the face of the Alliance and oversee and assist the four Olympians where needed. Additionally, the Titan is given the power to veto any action, law, or declaration of war. Olympian of Internal Affairs - This person is responsible for maintaining Pantheon's internal organization. These responsibilities include: *The acceptance of new members, and issues regarding members that are leaving. *Being responsible for the Pantheon IRC-channel moderation staffing. *Maintaining an archive of all current legally binding laws and legislation. *Directing new members to the Minister of Economics after acceptance. *Disciplining members. Olympian of Defense - This person is in charge of maintaining Pantheon's military and war aid systems. These responsibilities include: *Designing and implementing strategies. *Appointing and training Defense Department staff. *Setting military policies. Olympian of Economics - This person is responsible for the economy of Pantheon. This responsibilities include: *Organizing and maintaining Pantheon's treasury. *Setting up inter and intra alliance trading programs. *Design and manage Pantheon's nation growth programs. *Setting the Alliance Tax Rate. Olympian of Foreign Affairs - This person will be the Olympian tasked with dealing with the other alliances and nations of Orbis with The Titan. This person is also responsible for Appointment, Management and Supervision of all of Pantheon's ambassadors. 'Governance' A) The majority consent of all members of the Olympic Court is required to remove a basic member. B) All government treaties, Charter Amendments, and Declarations of War or Peace must be passed with a majority vote of The Olympic Court. C) A unanimous vote from The Olympic Court is required to give any member Advisory Status. Advisory status grants a member access to government forums and knowledge. Advisory status can be revoked by any member of the Olympic court. D) The Titan can deny a member admittance to Pantheon. 'Removal of a Olympian' A Majority Vote of Olympic Court or a Vote of No Confidence by 66% of the membership, will remove a Olympian. The Titan can also remove a Olympian from office. 'Replacing a Olympian' If a Olympian resigns or is Removed, a new Olympian is nominated and confirmed by a Unanimous Vote by the remaining Olympic Court. 'Removing a Titan' A Titan can be Removed by a Unanimous Vote of the Olympic Court and a 66% Majority Vote of the membership. The Poll is to be announced in-game and then open for 72 hours. 'Replacing a Titan' When a Titan steps down, he chooses a successor that must be confirmed by a majority vote of the Olympic Court. If a Titan is removed, the Olympic Court will vote to nominate a replacement and then need to confirm him with a majority vote. 'Supremacy Clause' Any matter not covered specifically under this charter will be left to the discretion of the Titan. Category:Charter Category:Pantheon